Now or Never
by ohjarlos
Summary: After Years of being seperated, Mello and Near are reunited. But, what happens if your love for them is still strong, and yet there are obstacles in the way that are keeping you from being with them? Do you fight or sit back?..R&R please! :D
1. Remembering

_A/N: Hi Everyone! How are you? I've been working on several new stories that I want to post up. But, I guess I'll just start with this one. :D Maybe, I'll post the other too. xD_

_Um, yeah so review please and tell me what you think of it. I would greatly appreciate it! I promise to make the chapters a bit longer. haha, so yeah, on with the reading!_

Song: What love can do-Avery Pkwy [Great song! Love it! :3]

**C****hapter 1:Remembering.**

_*Flash Back*_

_Soft giggles filled the common room. "Do it again." A small childish voice said. "Near, I did it a lot of times already."_

_Two boys were currently residing inside the common room by themselves. Everyone else were either outside or in their rooms. No one disturbed them. That's how they wanted it._

_"Please, Mello?" The boy named, Near, said giving him puppy dog eyes. The blonde, Mello, groaned but complied. "Okay, but this is the last time."_

_The boy nodded eagerly. Mello did a 'peek-a-boo' face, while doing funny faces. The small child giggled, tears at the corner of his eyes._

_Mello never understood why it made Near laugh. Ever since, they were tiny, it made him smile. Mello had asked why, but in return, the boy frowned and avoided the question._

_So, Mello kept doing it, knowing it made the small albino child laugh. Besides, He loved hearing Near's laugh. Mello sat next to Near, smiling._

_Near sat up, wiping his eyes, as his giggles subsided. "Near, are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Mello asked. The boy frowned. Earlier, Near had came to Mello's room to play. But, the blonde noticed something was off about him. So, he decided they should come to the common room._

_"Come on! I did what you wanted! Now, you have to tell me!" "I know.." Near mumbled, hugging his stuffed bunny closer to himself._

_"Then?" "It's hard.." Mello looked at him confused. "How?" he asked. "Mello, you know how I was sent to Roger's office?" Near said, fiddling with his thumbs."Yeah..." He drawled._

_"I was sent because people wanted to meet me.." "What do you mean?" Near sighed. "People that want kids.." "Near.." Mello whispered, sadly. Knowing, what was happening._

_"W-why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want Mello to be sad." Near said, looking at him with sad eyes. Mello moved closer to him and hugged him tightly._

_"Near, you should have told me." he said. "I c-couldn't. I don't want to see Mello sad." Near said, wiping is eyes with his tiny fists. "Near.." He began, making the small boy look up at him._

_"I'm happy that people want you, honest. Because, you won't have to live here anymore." Mello said, giving him a half-smile._

_Near burst into more tears. "It's okay." He soothed, repeating it to him and himself. The boy hugged him around his torso, squeezing him tightly. "I just want you to be happy." Mello whispered._

_"I won't be happy without Mello." Near mumbled into the blonde's shirt. Mello felt like he wanted to cry too. He was losing his friend. He hated the heart-breakingly sad voice Near had. He wanted to remember Near smiling, laughing, but not this._

_"Near.." Mello whispered. "Yes, Mello?" the boy said, looking up at him. Mello leaned down slowly, hovering over the boys' lips._

_"Mello?" Said boy, placed his lips on Near's own for only a second and pulled away. Near blushed and asked, "Mello? C-can I kiss you?" Mello smiled, "Yeah."_

_Near kissed his lips the same way. They smiled at each other. Near moved away from him, slightly. "Mello, can you do the face again?"_

_"Sure." He answered, knowing it was probably going to be the last time he sees Near. All he wants is to see Near's smiling face._

_"Excuse me, boys." Roger said. They stopped abruptly. "Near, it's time to go." "O-okay." Mello saw he was going to cry._

_"Don't cry, Near. I'll find you, okay?" Near nodded, shuffling toward Roger. "Hey.." Mello said. Near looked back and giggled, seeing Mello's 'peek-a-boo' face._

_Giggling, Near followed Roger out of the common room. Mello's smile faded as the door closed. He sank to the floor, staring at the door, hoping Near would come back._

_But, he didn't._

_*End flash back*_

* * *

><p>Mello felt a tear hit his hand. He wiped his eyes, furiously. "Mello?" Someone said, from his bedroom. "What?" He snapped.<p>

"Come lay down with me.." Mello grunted and grabbed his clothes from the floor. He looked over at the semi-naked girl on his bed.

"You better be gone when I get back." He told her, heading for the door. "Asshole." he heard her mumble. Mello rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room, heading for the elevator.

He stared at his reflection from the elevator door in front of himself. Thinking, why he even bothered with people like her.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the exit and into the moonlight. He stared up at the stars and sighed. "I thought I forgot about you.." He mumbles, walking down the sidewalk.

He put his hands inside his jacket for warmth. He kicked at objects lying around the floor. He didn't know where he was going. All he wanted was to clear his mind.

His feet eventually led him toward a park. He sat on a park bench and relaxed. He stared up at the night sky, Wondering, how long it's been since he's seen _'him'_.

"Where are you now?" He mumbles to himself.

X~X~X~X

Near sat in his desk, inside his apartment. Books and papers surrounding him. Near flipped through several pages and read them over carefully.

"Here." Near looked up and saw a cup of coffee being handed to him. "Thanks." He said, drinking it slowly. "Are you almost done?" He nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to study." "If you want, You can stay with me." Near said, looking over at the petite girl. Her brown eyes shining from the desk light. She smiled. "It's okay. I think, I'll go to bed."

"Alright." She went over and he kissed her forehead. "Night, Near." "Goodnight, Linda." She left, walking into their room.

Near rested back and drank the remainder of his coffee. He let out a breath and stood, stretching.

"I'll finish tomorrow." He mumbled. He walked over to the desk to turn the desk light off but stopped. He glanced at the picture that was situated there.

Picking it up, he stared at it. "Where are you?" He whispered. "I really miss you, Mello." The picture was of himself and Mello from back at the orphanage, they were both smiling and hugging each other. It was the day when Near had left.

He set the picture down and went slumped on the couch. For years, Near tried to forget about him but, he never could.

It only reminded more how much he missed his friend. But, he should forget about him. He was with Linda. A girl he had met at the end of high school. He didn't love her but, who knows? Down the road, he probably will.

He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

X~X~X~X

Mello stayed at the park for over an hour. Seemingly, doing nothing but moping. But, eventually the cold got to him. He stood and walked the way he had came through.

He spotted the familiar building, as he was going to enter a voice stopped him. He spotted the source and gasped.

"Mello?" The person said. "M-Matt?" Said man, smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I live here."

"Really? I've never seen you here before." Matt grinned. "Yeah, I'm mostly inside. This is just one of those nights where I need to buy food." He raised his arms, and Mello noticed him carrying bags of groceries.

Mello chuckled, "You haven't changed." "Not at all. Do you want to come to my apartment and hang for a bit? Have coffee or something?"

"Sure." At least he won't have to bother with the girl again, that is if she's still there. They went inside the apartment building and went toward the elevator.

"So, how you been?" Mello asked, waiting as the elevator stopped on Matt's floor. "Fine, just going to school and looking for a job. And you?"

"Not much, just staying home." "You don't have a job?" "Nope." Mello answered, following Matt out of the elevator. "What about school?"

He shrugged, "I didn't finish." Matt stood in front of his door. "Why'd you drop out?" Mello took some bags from him. "Wasn't interesting anymore."

Matt opened the door and let Mello in. "Why does it smell like cigarettes?" "That would be me. I tend to smoke in here." Matt said, setting down the stuff in his kitchen.

"I can see that." Mello said, noticing cigarette butts in many ashtrays in the apartment. Matt chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable."

Mello nodded and sat on the couch. He felt awkward. It's been years since he last saw his friend. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Matt offered from the kitchen.

"No, I'm good." Matt returned to the living room. He sat on the ground and lit up a cigarette. He turned the t.v. on to a random channel.

"So, where you been all these years?" Matt asked. Mello laughed. "Here. I can't seem to get away."

"Really? Why?" Mello shrugged. "Must be something.." Matt said, exhaling smoke. "Well, you remember about that kid I told you about? Back when we were in high school?"

Matt scrunched up his face in concentration. "Yeah, think so." "Okay. So, I-he told me, like a long ass time ago, that he lived here. Well, I looked for him but, never found him."

"Wait, so you came all the way to New York, just for some kid that might not even remember you?" Matt said. "It was like when we were ten, I think? I don't remember. Well, he said, he was going to move over here so, when I left the orphanage, I followed him here. Though, I never found him. So, i decided to stay, hoping he'll come back."

"That's cheesy, even for you." Matt said, laughing and tapping the ashes into the tray before, taking another puff.

"Shut up." "So , He must be pretty important to you than, huh?" "Yeah, he is." Mello smiled.

"Well, I just hope you find him before someone else does." Matt said, putting out the cigarette and blowing the smoke out. "Hopefully.." Mello agreed.

Matt and Mello spent the rest of the evening catching up and talking about their days in high school. The memories they made and won't forget.

"What time is it?" Mello yawned. Matt did the same and checked his watch. "Like two in the morning?" "Oh shit, for real?" Mello said.

"Yeah." "Alright well, I'll see you around. Come by my apartment whenever you want. I'm like, next door to yours." He said, grinning.

"No way?" Matt said, grinning. "Way. Now, See you tomorrow." Matt waved from his position on the floor. Mello waved also and walked out his apartment.

He entered his own and went to his room. "She better had left." Mello mumbled. He noticed a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

He rolled his eyes and crumpled it up, tossing it to the side. He never called any of them back anyway. He stripped his bed of the sheets and laid down.

He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>*DreamFlash Back*_

_Children's laughter filled the air, along with the chirping of the birds. The sun was high in the sky and kids were enjoying themselves outside._

_Mello was seated on the grass under the shade of the tree. He was currently watching the others' play soccer._

_"Mello!" Someone yelled. He turned and spotted a white figure approaching him, running through the black gates of the entrance._

_A wide smile made it's way across his lips. Standing he yelled, "Near!" He met him halfway and hugged the boy._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, out of breath. "I asked my p-parents if I can come see you!" Near said, also out of breath and smiling._

_Mello returned the smile and hugged the boy tighter. "I missed you so much!" He said. "I missed you too."_

_"Oh, Hello you must be Mello." Mello let him go and saw a woman with light blonde hair and red lipstick in front of them. "Yes, I am. And you are?"_

_"My name is Halle. I'm Near's mother." Near nodded, happily taking his mother's hand and standing beside her._

_"Mommy, this is Mello. The one I told you about." Halle smiled, kindly. "Nice to meet you, Mello." She held out her hand for Mello to shake._

_Mello smiled and shook it. "Hi." "Near has told me many wonderful things about you." Near blushed at this. "Mommy.." He mumbled. Halle giggled. Mello smiled at Near, causing his blush to deepen._

_"He kept bugging me to bring him and visit you, so I caved. I couldn't stand to see my little boy upset." She said, and caressed Near's cheek lovingly._

_Near nodded and looked up at his mom. "Mommy, can I go play with Mello now?" Halle smiled at him. "Of course, sweetheart. But, we must leave before seven okay?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am." "Good. Now, run along and play with your friend. I'll be inside if you need me." "Okay." She patted Near's head and walked inside._

_"So, How are you Near?" Mello asked. "Fine, and Mello?" The blonde smiled. "Fine, it's kinda boring here without you."_

_"Yes, I get bored without Mello as well." They walked down a dirt path that led to a small bench behind a small bush and trees._

_Flowers bloomed all around it. They sat down. "You don't want to go play?" Mello asked. Near shook his head, making his curls move with it._

_"I want to spend time with Mello." He nodded. "Has Mello met anyone that wants to adopt him?" Near asked. "No, I think I'm making it hard for people. Or so Roger says." Near giggles._

_Mello laughs with him. "Can I ask you something?" Near said. "Sure." "May I hold Mello's hand?" Near looked at him. "Why?" "I only hold mom's hand and I want to see how holding Mello's hand is."_

_Mello chuckled and offered his hand. Near happily took it and intertwined their fingers. "Well?" Near smiled, "It feels nice. Mello has soft hands." He commented._

_"Thank you. You do to." Near nodded. Mello liked the way their hands fit together. Almost as if it were meant to. They kept their hands interlocked as they spoke._

_"Where's you dad?" Mello asked. "Daddy went to pack our things." "Why?" Near shrugged. "Near. Tell me." "We're leaving." Near said, staring at the ground._

_"Are you moving house or what?" "No, daddy has to work in New York." "I see." Mello said, and gripped Near's hand tighter._

_"That's why you came isn't it?" Near looked up at him into his eyes. "I wanted to see Mello for the last time. In case, I don't come back."_

_"Near.." "I told my mom I wanted to see you. She didn't want to at first but, I convinced her. So, she brought me." Mello sighed. "I'm gonna miss you, Near." "I'm gonna miss you too."_

_Mello turned to look at him and saw he was going to cry. He nudged him on the side. "Don't cry." "I can't help it." Near said, wiping his eyes with his sleeves._

_Mello kissed the top of his nose and smiled. "Don't worry. Wherever you are, I'll find you." Near smiled. "Okay." Mello turned away and stared at the rose bushes in front of them._

_He stood, dragging Near with him. He cut a white rose and handed it to Near. The boy took it happily. "Thank you." He said, sniffing it's aroma. He kissed Mello's cheek, smiling._

_"Near, Honey. Time to go." His mother called out. "Okay!" He called back. Near tightened his grip on Mello. "Well, I have to go." They walked toward the bench._

_"I want to give you something.." "What?" Mello asked. Near reached into his pajama pocket and took out a small black box. "Don't open it yet." He said, as he saw Mello begin to take the lid off._

_"Why not?" "Open it only when you feel is right." "Okay.." "Hurry sweetheart. Your father's waiting." She said. "Alright well, I have to go."_

_"Wait.." Mello pulled him closer and kissed his lips. "Don't forget about me." He whispered. Near smiled, "I won't." With that, he watched Near go for the second time._

_Near looked back and waved, along with his mother. Mello waved back. Before he knew it, he was gone. Again._

_He looked down at the small box, curious. But, he won't open it, yet._

_He stared back at the entrance gates and saw Near had left. He began to walk toward the orphanage, feeling empty and knowing deep inside himself, he'll see him._

_He'll see Near again. Maybe._


	2. Going Back

**Chapter 2: Going Back.**

The next morning~

Mello woke up and stretched. He sat up and rubbed his face from sleep. _'Open it when you feel is right.' _That sentence echoed in his mind.

"That dream.." He mumbled. He looked around his room for any sign of the tiny black box. He got up and began to search for it.

"Where did I put it?" He says, throwing a pile of clothes onto the floor. He looked through his drawers and came up short.

He searched his whole room and found nothing. "Damn it..Where the hell is it?" He said, tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly, he remembered about his stash.

He ripped the closet open and began to search through it. Throwing clothes and unimportant boxes out of the way until, he found a small black bag in the back.

"Aha!" He said, taking it out. He dumped the contents onto the bed. Chocolate, Lighters, passport, Cigarettes and an unopened condom, were among things inside. But, on top of the heap was the black box.

He picked it up and examined it. The black box still looked new as ever. He noticed that on the side it said 'Near'. He smiled, recalling the day he had given it to him. But, that smile turned into a frown.

He set the box down on the nightstand and stared at it. Not wanting to open it, in fear of finding nothing inside. So, he would wait at a later day.

"Hey." Came a voice from the doorway of his room. "Hey Matt." The red-head looked at his room, confused. "Did a tornado hit in here or what?" He said, grinning.

Mello chuckled. His clothes were thrown every which way. His bed was hanging off the side. Trash and more clothes littered the floor.

"I was looking for something." Mello said, pointing to the box. "So you trashed your room for a box?" Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Matt snorted, "What's in it?" Mello shrugged. "Then, why don't you open it?" "I can't." Matt stared at him, "Seriously, all you have to do is place your hand on the lid and-"

"Not that!" Mello interrupted. "Then what's the problem?" "I have to do it when the time is right." "How do you know when that is?"

"Don't know?" Matt nodded. "Well, while your figuring that out, why don't we get some pancakes?" He said, with a smile.

"Fine, but your paying." "Aw, Man!" He whined. Mello smirked and placed the box inside his drawer. Keeping it safe.

X~X~X~X

They made their way into a nearby diner, a couple blocks away from their apartment building. They sat down against the red seats, looking over the menu.

"What are you getting?" Mello asked, looking for anything with chocolate. "Just some pancakes, duh. I did say we were coming to eat PANCAKES."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Hey, my name is Stacey. What can I get for you?" A short ,black haired girl approached their table. A smile plastered on her face. A notepad and pen in hand, snapping bubbles with her gum.

"Hi. Um, I would like some pancakes with bacon. Lots of bacon, and hash brown with black coffee." Matt said, smiling at her. She wrote it down and turned to Mello.

"I guess, I'll just have some chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate smoothie." She nodded and took back the menu's.

"Dude, doesn't she look familiar?" Matt asked. "Who?" "The girl. Stacey." Mello looked over Matt's shoulder and stared at the girl. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, Workers' uniform with roller skates, Red lipstick and a nose ring.

Realization struck as he remembered. "Didn't she go to our high school?" Matt snapped his fingers. "That's where!" He yelled.

"She graduated with us. Can't believe we forgot. Matt, didn't you used to talk to her?" Matt nodded. "She was in one of my computer classes."

"Then, why didn't you remember her before?" Mello said, thumping Matt on the head. "Ow. I forgot! I'm not good with remembering peoples' faces!" Matt defended himself, rubbing his head.

"Here you are. Choco and regular pancakes. I'll bring your coffee and smoothie in a bit." Stacey said, placing the food in front of them.

"Um, Hey but, I was wondering if you remember me by any chance?" Matt said. The girl looked at him. "Hmm, I don't think so."

"Stacey! The drinks are done!" Someone yelled from the back. "Be right back." She rolled away. Mello laughed. "What's funny?"

"You." Matt huffed. "Thanks." The girl came back with their drinks. "Actually, I think I do know you. Were you in one of Mr. Heins computer classes?"

Matt nodded. "Oh yeah! You were the one that was great with computers. And, the one that hacked the schools' computers!" Stacey said. "That's me!" Matt said, raising his hand.

"Yeah. Oh my god! It's weird how I didn't recognize you." "Right? I was just telling Mello that!" "Mello?" She turned to the blonde. "Oh, Mello. The slacker, and you still passed! Like Seriously? How did you do that?" She said.

Mello grinned and shrugged. "Anyway, I need to get back to work. We'll catch up next time." They waved at her.

"She's fun!" Matt said. "Whatever.." Mello said, taking a bite of his food. Matt smothered his cakes in syrup along with his hash brown and bacon.

"So, What are you doing today?" Matt asked, taking a bite. "Don't know, maybe meet up with someone." "What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You know, meet someone. Hook up with them." "Dude! Why the F do you that?" "Just because." Matt groaned. "Starting today! You will not have any more one-night stands, got it?"

"Why?" Mello asked, drinking some of his smoothie. "Because, it's not safe. What if they begin to stalk you? Or worse, kill you?" Matt gasped, horrified.

Mello laughed. "I doubt it." "But still, Mello, you gotta stop if not for me, then for that kid you like." Matt said. Mello paused, halfway through lifting his fork.

"Ha, got you there ,didn't I?" Matt teased, smirking. "Fine, Matt. Jeez, I only did it twice, anyway." Matt gaped at him. "What? Are you for serious?"

"Yeah." Mello said, finishing his pancakes. "Who were they?" "Just some girl from high school and some random chick. I didn't love them or anything. I was drunk with both so, yeah."

"So, you lost your virginity to a stranger? Really, who does that? Weren't you gonna wait for your one true love?" Matt said, grinning.

"Matt, quit making fun of me! Besides, I wasn't gonna wait that long. I'm a guy. We have needs." Matt laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Still, you should have waited."

"I know, but can't take it back." "Damn right." Mello sighed. "Want to have a game night?" "Fine."

X~X~X~X

Near and Linda sat on their couch in the apartment, watching a movie. Linda was curled up next to him, as Near simply had his arm around her.

"Near, are you hungry?" "No, not really." They continued to stare at the screen. Near's phone began to ring inside his pocket.

"I'll be back.." He said, as he saw the caller I.D. Linda nodded. He entered his room and shut the door. "Hello?" He answered.

"Near?" His mom said. "Yeah, what's wrong?" "Why do you always assume something's wrong?" Near could hear his mom fake annoyance and have a smile on her lips.

"Sorry." He said. "It's fine. Anyway, How's my little angel?" Near smiled, despite himself. "I'm fine. Now, what is it?" "Can't I call and see how you're doing?"

"Of course you can, but there's something more than just saying hello, now spill." His mom sighed on the other end. "I can never hide anything from you." Near giggled.

"Fine. Might as well just come out and say it." Near gulped. "Please, tell me you're not getting a divorce?" He interrupted.

His mom began to laugh, "What gave you that idea?" Near sighed in relief. "Nothing, continue." "All I was going to say is that we're moving to New York."

Near felt his heart stop. "What?" He said. "Your father has been transferred to New York. We're leaving in a day, so I want you to start packing, okay?"

"But, why can't I just stay here?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your father wants us all to go. Besides, I think we're staying there for a couple of years. I don't want my little baby far away." She said.

Near smiled, "Fine. I'll start packing." "Good. We'll pick you up tomorrow at seven-ish. Be ready." "Yes, ma'am." "Alright, bye sweetie." "Bye, mom."

After he closed the phone, he sat there. Just staring off into space. "Near, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well, Actually I'm leaving tomorrow." She frowned. "Why?" "My father has been transferred and we're leaving for New York."

"Can't you stay?" Near shook his head. "I think we're staying there for good now." "I see.." She sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Linda." She smiled at him, half-heartedly. "It's okay. I mean, You have to go." He nodded.

"What if I go with you?" She asked. "I don't think your parents would let you besides, I can always come visit you. I can call you."

"Right." Near walked to the bed and sat next to her. "We could go somewhere if you'd like. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I can hang out with you one last time."

Linda smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go then." He grabbed his keys and they left. Heading to wherever their feet led them.

X~X~X~X

Mello spent the rest of his day at Matt's place. He was currently in a guitar battle with him.

"Dude, you suck at video games." Matt commented, at Mello's poor gaming skills. "Oh well, Excuse me for being suckish."

Matt laughed. "Ugh, I quit. You win!" "Yes! For the 50th time. I seriously need a challenge." Matt said, playing a different song.

"Whatever. Want something to drink?" "Sure." Mello walked over to his kitchen, opening the fridge and getting two cokes.

"Here." He handed it to Matt and thanked him. Before he had a chance to sit, someone knocked on the door. Mello walked over and opened it.

"Hey." "Stacey? what're you doing here?" Mello asked, letting her in. "Matt, invited me." She said, walking over to the couch.

"Stacey! You made it!" Matt yelled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Alright, well I guess I'll leave you two."

"What? why?" The red-head said. "I have to clean my room. It's a mess." "What are you ten?" Stacey said, grinning.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Bye, see you when I see you." They waved at him as he left.

He went next door into his room. He set his coke on the coffee table and went inside his bedroom looking around at the trashed room.

"I don't wanna clean it.." he mumbled, lazily. But, he began to clean it anyway. He fixed his bed, sweeped the floor, and rearranged everything.

After he finished he slumped on his bed and fell asleep.

X~X~X~X

Linda and Near made it back to their apartment after having some fun out. "I had fun, Near. It just sucks that your leaving."

She frowned. "Yeah, but you can always call me, you know." She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Sure."

Linda led him into the bedroom, "Near, since your leaving, I was thinking maybe we can you know.." She blushed.

Near blinked. "Linda, I don't know." She sat him on the bed as she did the same, facing each other. "Please?"

_'If I deny her, she'll probably take it the wrong way.'_ He thought. He looked over at her pleading eyes. An image of Mello when they were smaller flashed through his mind._ 'Mello.' _He looked at Linda and saw her pouting._ 'I'm sorry.' _

"I-" Linda and Near stared at each other. He reached into his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Near, change of plans. Your father told me we're leaving tonight. So, I'm going to be over in thirty minutes, okay?"

He sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll begin packing. Bye." He closed is phone and turned to Linda. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We're leaving.. Tonight." She got up. "What?" "Yeah, I have to start packing." He walked away from her and got out his suitcase, beginning to pack his clothes.

Linda sat down, unhappy. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay." She smiled and went to help him pack. "Maybe, it's better if we wait. Save it until marriage."

His hands faltered a bit. 'Marriage?' He thought. "Yeah.." He mumbled. ten minutes past and he was done packing. He didn't take lots of things.

Most of his stuff was in New York anyway. He only packed his clothes and some books, the picture of himself and Mello.

There came a knock on the door, He went over and opened it. "Hi, Mom." He greeted and hugged her. "Hey, sweetie. Done packing?"

"Yeah." "Alright, well let's go. Your father's waiting in the car. Say goodbye." He nodded. He turned around and saw Linda there, her arms crossed.

"I'll miss you, Near." She said. Near hugged her. "Yeah." He let go. "Call me, okay?" He nodded and took his suitcase.

"Bye." They said. With that, he left and followed his mother out. "Are you okay?" His mom asked. "Yes." They walked out of the building and into the waiting car.

"Hi dad." He said. "Near." His father replied. After his mom got in, they drove off to the airport.

Near felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why._ Maybe from excitement?_ He thought. He didn't feel upset for leaving Linda behind.

He knew he should but, he couldn't. Linda was just a dear friend to him and nothing more. He didn't understand why he even went out with her in the first place.

Near sighed, and rested his head on his mothers' shoulder. They had arrived at the airport less than an hour ago.

He was bored and he frowned, realizing he didn't bring any of his toys. Yes, he still played with toys, it helped him undo the boredom.

"Near, are you okay?" His mother asked. "I'm fine. Just bored." He said. "Do you want me to tell your father to buy you a toy?" He nodded.

"Rester. Can you take Near to buy something?" She said, looking over at him. "Sure." Near stood and walked with his father.

"What would you like?" Near sometimes felt like a little kid when around his dad. He was taller than him and made him feel tiny.

They walked up to a small store where they sold cards, mugs and candy. Near spotted a stuffed bear inside. "I want that." He said, pointing to it.

Rester nodded and paid for it. Near took it happily. His dad looked down at him and ruffled his hair, smiling. He knew his dad cared for him.

Even if he was rarely there, they always had a chance to spend time with each other. They sat back down and waited for their flight to be called.

Near sat happily playing with his bear. _"Flight, XX to New York is now boarding." _They heard over the intercom. The three of them gathered their things and walked over to the gate.

X~X~X~X

"Mello.." Someone whispered. The blonde groaned and turned to his side. "Mello!" They whisper-yelled. Again, the blonde didn't budge.

"MELLO!" He jumped and fell off the side of the bed. Mello sat up and rubbed his head, looking to spot the source.

"Matt, what the hell?" He screeched, getting up. Matt laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know how else to wake you up."

"What do you want? It's...ten thirty?" He said, confused. It felt more around one a.m. "I'm bored." Mello looked at him. "Really? At ten thirty, your gonna come into my room, wake me up and tell me your fucking BORED!" He yelled.

Matt dodged the pillow being thrown at him and groaned as he fell off the bed. "Well, I wasn't gonna sit around. I want to do something!" He yelled back.

"Then do something by yourself! I'm sleeping!" Matt huffed. "Mello, come on! Stacey left, she had to go, I don't know where. Now, I'm alone and bored!"

"Go to some club or something!" Mello said, laying back down. "Only if you go with me!" Matt said, pulling on his arm. "No."

"What? Why?" "I don't want to. Just go by yourself. Or go have a game marathon or something.." He mumbled, resting his head further into the pillows.

"Fine. Party pooper." Matt said, and stalked off. As soon as Mello heard the door close. He fell asleep.

While Matt, when to do god knows what?

X~X~X~X

The next day~ mid afternoon.

Near and his parents, arrived at their Apartment. They used to live here, so they decided to keep it. Everything was in it's place as before. Only slightly dusty but, his mother would get right to it and clean this house spotless.

"Is anyone hungry?" His mom called out. "No, i'm going to unpack my clothes and maybe call a friend. See if he's still living here."

"Alright." Near walked into his old room. It was the same as he left it. Light grey walls, a bed at the corner, his dresser at the far right and a couple of pictures of his family on the wall.

A bookcase was right next to the door. A desk on the side of that. He set his suitcase on his bed and took out the picture, hoping it wasn't broken.

He went over to his desk and placed it there. He gazed at it for a moment and sighed. He began to unpack his clothes, putting them inside the dresser. The teddy bear his father bought was positioned in one of the bookshelves empty slot.

He took his phone out and searched for his friends' name. Remembering, he had given Near his number.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey, it's me." Near said. "Wait, I know this voice." Near heard something fall to the floor.

"NEAR? Is that you?" He held his phone away from his ear as he yelled. "Yes, Matt. It's me." "What? How? What ?" Near laughed.

"I'm in New York." "Seriously?" Matt yelled again. "Yes, I actually called to see if you wanted to hang out or something?"

"Uh Duh! Meet me at the diner in like, twenty minutes!" "Okay, see you then." He closed his phone and went to take a nice shower.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out for a bit." Near said, entering the kitchen, already freshly dressed. "Okay, just don't stay out to late." "Kay." He yelled walking out.

Near walked down the familiar streets, making his way to the diner. He entered the restaurant and spotted the red-head.

"Matt?" He said. Matt looked back and saw his friend. "Near!" He stood and hugged him, sqeezing him. "I can't breathe..." Near wheezed.

"Heh. Sorry." "It's okay." Near and Matt sat down. Stacey came over and took their orders. "Hey, so what are you guys' gonna have?"

"I'll have a burger, some fries and a coke." Matt said. Stacey wrote it down and looked over at Near. "The same." She nodded and left.

"So? How you been puffball?" He asked Near. Near smiled, "Fine. What about you?" "Good too. I can't believe your here!" Matt yelled, excited.

"It feels like for ever since I last saw you! I hope you didn't make any other new best friends when you went to England?"

Near giggled and shook his head. "Of course not!" Matt grinned. "Here you are boys'." Stacey said, food in her hands.

"Near, this is Stacey. She's a friend of mine from high school. Stacey, this is Near, Childhood friend." "Hi.." They both said, blushing.

After Stacey deposited their drinks, Matt looked at Near a sly smile on his face. "What?" Near asked, opening a ketchup packet.

"You like her, don't you?" "What? No, I don't even know her!" Matt laughed. "Alright then. So, have you met someone?" he asked, pouring ketchup inside his burger and taking a bite.

He saw Near blush and pretend to be distracted by something. "You did?" Matt yelled, mouth full, spraying food all over Near.

"Say it don't spray it." Near said, a smile on his face. "Sorry, so who is it?" Near shrugged, "Just someone from school."

"Ah, what's her name?" "Linda." He said, drinking some of his coke. "What's she like?" "She's a nice girl..My parents both like her."

"That's it? 'She's Nice?'" Near nodded. Matt raised his eyebrows and took a bite, "Well, sounds to me like your not that into her."

"I like her, I think?" Matt choked. "You think? Why are you going out with her if you don't even like her?" Matt said, chugging some soda.

Near shrugged and answered, "I wanted to forget. Besides, I knew she liked me, so I had asked her out."

"So, your going out with her just because she likes you? What if she loves you?" Near stared at him, "Is that bad?"

Matt snorted, "Yeah it's bad..Wait! wait! To forget, you say?" "It's nothing.." Near said, looking away from his friend.

"Near, tell me. What do you want to forget? Did something bad happen to you? Oh my god, did someone...you know?"

"What? ...oh, No! nothing like that!" Near blushed. "Phew! scared me there for a sec. So, what's the problem?" Near sighed, "Do you remember the kid I told you about in Third grade?"

"Yeah, the one I got jealous over?" Matt scowled at the memory. Near giggled and nodded. "So, you wanted to forget her?"

"Him." He corrected. "My bad. 'Him'." "Yeah, so I wanted to forget about him." "He's just a boy.." He paused, "Wait a minute. Near, was this boy your first love?"

Near blushed, taking a bite from his food and nodded. "Oh my god, Near! Why the hell did you not tell him?" At this point, Matt had everyone staring at him like he was crazy with his yelling. But, he didn't seem to notice.

"Because.. I didn't know if he liked me too. Besides, I was leaving and there was no point if we weren't even going to be together."

Matt sighed and rested his arms on the table. "True, you should've told him anyway. That way he'll have something to think about." He said, grinning.

Near shook his head, smiling. "Besides, you can't use a girl or anyone like that, for that matter. It hurts both of you...Wow." Matt breathed.

"What?" "I just had this weird, Déjà vu moment.." "So, you've done this before?" Near asked, motioning between himself and everything.

"I think so, Except it wasn't you..i don't know. Anyway, what was I saying?" "That it hurts both of us?" Matt nodded, "Right."

"I understand that. Doesn't it help that I like her just a teeny bit?" He shook his head, "No. Has she told you she loved you?"

"Yeah.." "And what do you say?" "Thank you?" Matt threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

"Near! you have to end this!" Matt said. "I can't, I don't want to hurt her."

"And using her, isn't?" Near rolled his eyes. "Fine, Matt. I will." "Better." He said, giving him a stern look.

After they finished eating and paid, they left the diner and began to walk down the street. "Near, did you ever see this boy again?"

"No, The last time I went back he was gone." "I see." He said.

They made their way into a nearby park. Near glanced around, walking down the stone pathway that was lined with beautiful roses. The lamp post shining down on them. The trees and bushes behind them seeming as though they were dark figures. They continued down the pathway, leading into a large gazebo. Sitting in one of the benches, Near stared at the roses surrounding it.

"You know, it's never to late to look for him." Matt said, leaning against the railing.

"Of course it is, He's probably off somewhere married or something like that." He said, cutting one of the white roses.

"Or, he could be waiting for you. Trying to find you too." Near shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Come on, Near! Don't be bummed about it." He said, walking closer to the boy. "I'm not, it's just, I wonder if he'll remember me."

"He probably will. I mean, your pretty hard not to forget, your white all over. Like a ghost." Matt grinned. "Very funny."

Near twirled the rose in his hand, smelling its scent. Matt's phone beeped and he began typing away, grinning like a fool.

"What's wrong?" Near asked. "Nothing, just a stupid text." He said, putting it back in his pocket. "Hey, Near can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Have you, you know, done 'it' with Linda?" Near blushed and looked away. "I don't think that's a question I should answer."

"Why?" Matt suddenly grinning, "You did! didn't you?" He said, teasing the boy. Near's blush grew even brighter.

"No! I haven't!" "Why not?" Matt asked. "We agreed to wait until marriage."

"Aww, your saving yourself?" Matt cooed. "Yes." "That's so cute! Little Near is still pure as ever!" Matt pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it! Besides, didn't you say to end it with her?" "Who cares? It's still cute!" Matt said, continuing to pinch Near's face.

"No! I just want it to be with someone special!" Near said, trying to swat his hands away. Matt's grinned widened, if possible.

"Damn it, Near! Quit being so freakin' adorable!" Near tried to pry his hands away, but failed. "How am I being adorable?"

"Cuz, your saying things girls would say. And it's cute." Near rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl." He mumbled. Matt laughed and let him go.

Near rubbed his poor, abused cheek. "Matt, where the hell have you been? I was looking for you every...where.." He trailed off.

Near's eyes widened and stopped rubbing his face, Trying to identify the voice. "Dude, you okay?" Near heard Matt ask the stranger.

His back was to him so, he couldn't see. He didn't want to turn back and see that he was imagining all of thi_s._

"N-Near?"

In that instant, he knew he wasn't dreaming as that voice spoke his name. This is real, _he _is real. Standing just meters away from him. Slowly, he turned and spotted him. The boy, no, man that he had been looking for for years.

"Mello."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Haha, another update. I hope your enjoying the story :3 please leave a review! do you love it? hate it? A simple word would be nice too xD. Anyway, sorry for spelling mistakes! _


	3. Seeing You Again

_A/n: Ahh, back from the holidays. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New years! Thanks to those people who reviewed, It made me smile, like this - :D So, Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3: Seeing you, Again.**

* * *

><p>Mello walked up the steps of the gazebo making his way toward Near. Near met him in the middle, still stunned that he was actually gazing at him.<p>

Matt simply looked on, confused.

Mello and Near stood face to face. Neither of them didn't know whether to cry, be happy, or angry. Or all three.

Mello reached up and caressed Near's cheek. "Please, tell me it's you." He mumbled. Near could tell that Mello was stunned as he was.

"Yeah, it's me Mello." Near pulled him closer and hugged him tight. Mello wrapped his arms around him not wanting to let him go again.

"I'm sooo confused. You guys know each other?" Matt interrupted. Only Matt would ruin a moment like this. Mello released Near and glared at the red-head.

"What?" He said, backing away from the blondes' stare. "Matt, this is the guy I told you about." Near said, motioning toward Mello.

"Oh, I see. I don't understand how Mello knows you though?" "Idiot, we were in the same orphanage." Mello said, rolling his eyes.

"Ohh.. Now, I get it." Matt said, grinning.

Mello and Near ignored him as they both smiled at each other. "I missed you." Mello said. "I missed you too."

"I'll see you guys later." Matt said, walking toward the steps. "Where are you going?" Near asked. "You guys need to catch up. So, I'm going to go bug Stacey."

Near shook his head, smiling. "Later, Matt." Mello said. He waved at them and left.

"So, How have you been?" Mello asked. Near sat on the small bench, a leg up and the other swinging. "Okay. And yourself?"

He shrugged. "Fine." There was a silence that stretched on, neither willing to break it. Just wanting to be in the others' company.

"Mello, I'm sorry I left Wammy's." Near spoke. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Someone just wanted you as their kid."

"But, If I didn't get adopted, we wouldn't be like this. It would be.. Different." Near sighed and looked ahead, feeling the blondes' stare.

"Near, If we can go back and change everything I would. I would do anything to stop them from taking you. But, I realized that we couldn't stay at the orphanage forever. We needed a family. It was best they took you in, even if it meant leaving me behind."

"You were my family, Mello. That's all I needed." Near turned to look at him.

Mello gazed at him. "Am I still your family?" Near smiled. "Always."

X~X~X~X

Matt hung out at the diner until Stacey's shift ended. Which was only Three minutes left.

"Hurry up, Woman!" Matt yelled at her. "I'm going! I can't walk in these skates you know." She yelled back. The diner had been mostly empty since he got there. A few people here and there.

"You can roll!" Stacey laughed, coming from the back room. A bag slung across her shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mello's with his boyfriend. So I let them catch up and all that." "Boyfriend? Who?" Stacey asked, putting her skates in her bag. "Near."

"They're going out?" She looked at him confused, as she opened her compact and applied lipstick and fixed her hair.

"No, But they have a thing for each other, which is obvious." She smiled and nodded. "And they don't even know it?" "Not a thing." Matt replied.

"Well, should we hang at your place?" She asked, stepping out into the night sky. The moon shining brightly before them.

"Let's go to Mello's and bug the hell out of him." Matt suggested. "Sounds like a plan." She said.

Matt hooked his arm through hers and they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Matty, has Mello even been with anyone since Near?" Matt thought for a moment. "He told me he only did it twice."

"But, not with Near?" "Nope." She turned her head to the side, "Hm." "What?"

"Nothing, just seems kinda odd. Mello seems like the type of person to just sleep with them and never talk to them again."

"Yeah, well Near is different I guess." Matt said. "I guess he is."

They kept walking passing multiple clothes stores, food marts, and bakeries. Matt spotted Mello and Near ahead.

"Hey!" He said, coming to stand beside them. "Hello Matt. Nice seeing you again, Stacey." Near greeted.

"Hey, Snowflake." She said. "Anyway, Are you heading home Near?" Mello asked. "Yes. I told my mom I wouldn't be home late."

"Okay, how about we hang out tomorrow? Just You and I?" Near blushed slightly, "That sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye." "Bye, everyone." Near said, waving as he left. "Bye!" Matt and Stacey said together.

"What are you guys' doing?" Mello asked. "Nothing, we just came to see how everything was going." Matt said.

"Whatever." Mello turned and went inside the building, Matt and Stacey following.

X~X~X~X

Near walked down the sidewalk a grin on his face. 'I finally got to see him again.' He thought. His phone rang as he kept walking.

His caller I.D read 'Mom'. "Hello?" He said, answering it. "Nate River Rester, Where are you young man?" His mom said.

Uh-oh, she used his full name. That was never a good sign. "I'm heading home right now." He said.

"You had better. Do you know what time it is?" Near nodded, realizing she couldn't see he said, "Yes. But, I was with Mello. I haven't seen him in years."

"Mello? The little boy from the orphanage?" She asked. "Yes." "I see, but next time please come home earlier."

"I promise. I'll see you in a bit, bye." "Bye." Near closed his phone and sighed in relief. "That was a close one." He mumbled.

He reached his building and stepped inside. The warm setting engulfing him. He stepped into the elevator and went up to his floor.

He stepped out and walked to his door. "Hello?" He said, opening the door.

"Near?" His dad said. "Yes, it's me." "Why are you home so late?" He asked, from his spot on the couch.

"I was with an old friend. I'm sorry." Halle stepped into the room. "Near, sweetheart, If your going to get home late, please just call us."

"I will." Near said, nodding. His mom smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Near smiled and went to his room. He took off his shoes and changed his clothes into his pj's. He laid down and closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Nooo, it's so short D: I tried making it longer, well the next one is going to be (hopefully).  
>Anyway, Review please. Thanks, and see you next chapter! :)<em>


	4. Everything Was Simpler Back Then

**Chapter 4: Everything Was Simpler Back Then.**

* * *

><p>"Near. Near, wake up." He groaned and rolled over. "Near." He slowly and sleepily opened his eyes. "What time is it?"<p>

He sat at up and rubbed his eyes. "It's Seven in the morning." Near groaned and fell back on the bed, "Why are you waking me up?" He muttered into the pillow.

Halled laughed, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with your father and I to the mall?" Near gazed at her from underneath his bangs.

"On a friday? Doesn't it usually get packed on weekends?"

"Yes, but today is your father's day off. So, are you coming or not?" Near was about to agree, but then rememebered he was going to spend the day with Mello.

"I can't. Sorry." Halle waved his apology off. "It's fine, Hun. I'll buy you a new toy or maybe a puzzle?" Near smiled, "A robot."

"Very well. We'll be back by eight. Lock the door, if your going out. Be careful, you better be here when we get back."

She gave him a stern look. "Yes, mom. I won't be late." She smiled and nodded. "Good. Bye now. Love you." She kissed his forehead.

"Love you too." He said, as she left. Near sighed, and sat up. Might as well get ready since he's already awake.

Near grabbed a change of clothes and took a shower. He brushed his teeth and went out of his room to look for something to eat.

His phone buzzed from his pocket. He saw that he had a call from Linda.

"Hello?" He answered. _"Hi, Near."_ She greeted.

"Hello Linda, How are you?" _"I'm fine. I miss you."_ Near hesitated, should he break up with her now or not?

"I miss you, too." He muttered.

_"So, how are things over at New York? Are you settled in? See old friends?"_ She asked.

Near rummaged around the cupboards but didn't find anything to his liking. "Everything is great here. I did, Actually, meet up with old friends."

_"Oh, that's good. How are your parents?"_

"My parents are fine." He sat down on the couch and waited for her to continue.

_"Near, I have to tell you something."_ She said.

"What is it? Are you sick?" He asked, concerned. Even if he held no feelings for the girl, she was still his friend.

_"I was thinking that maybe I-"_ Beep Beep_._

"Hold on, Linda. I'm getting another call."

_"Oh, okay sure."_

He pressed the talk button and answered the other call. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Near."_

Near felt his heart race as he heard his voice. "Mello."

_"Just wanted to say Good Morning. And, to meet me at Matt's place."_

_"Why here?"_ He heard Matt yell.

Near smiled, "Sure. But, I don't think Matt is happy with that."

_"No, Mello has his own apartment!"_

_"Shut up, Matt! Get away! your practically screaming in my ear."_ Mello said.

Near giggled. _"Oh you laughed! I never thought I'd hear you laugh again."_ Mello said.

Near blushed, thankful that Mello couldn't see.

_"I bet you Near's blushing!"_ Matt yelled from the other side. Which caused him to blush harder. "I'm not!" He said, defensive.

_"Mello give me the phone!"_ Matt said. _"No, get away!"_

_ "Come on, I'm gonna tell him something!"_ He heard the two bicker. Finally, Mello passed him the phone.

_"Hey, Neary."_ Matt said. "Hello Matt."

_"So, what are you guys' gonna do?"_ He asked. "I Don't know."

_"Ohh~ So, Mello's gonna give you a surprise, eh?_"

_"Matt!"_

_"What? Anyway, Have fun Near. And Good Luck, you're gonna need it."_

_"Shut up!"_ Near laughed.

_"Anyway, what was I going to say?"_ Suddenly, he remembered Linda.

"Mello, sorry I have to go. Someones' on the other line."

_"Oh okay, see you later then."_

"Bye, Mello." He clicked the phone and switched back to Linda's call.

"Linda?" He said.

_"I'm here, I was going to hang up."_

"I'm sorry."

_"It's okay, we can talk now, right?"_

"Actually I have to go. Sorry. I'll call you later, okay?"

_"Sure whatever. Bye."_ He heard the dial tone before he could say goodbye. He looked at his phone confused, but shook it off.

Right now, he had to go meet Mello.

X~X~X~X

Mello punched Matt on the arm as he closed his phone. "Ow! What was that for?" He shrieked, rubbing the now forming bruise.

"For being a pain." Mello said. "Oh come on! It was funny!"

"I'm not laughing!" Matt rolled his eyes. "Dude, relax. Everything's gonna be fine. You and Near are going to have a great time, alright."

Mello sighed, and blew his bangs out of his face. "Sure." Matt sat next to him and patted his back.

"It's gonna be fine! Now, put your happy face on!" Mello rolled his eyes, but gave Matt a huge grin showing teeth.

"Yeesh, Not that big Mells, Don't wanna scare him off." Mello laughed, "Your such a goofball." He said, punching his arm.

"OW! No punching." Matt yelled. "Sorry."

Both looked over at the door, as someone knocked. "Near is here!" Matt yelled. He opened the door and let Near in.

"Hello Matt." "Hey, Near." He said, ruffling the boys' hair.

"Hi, Near." Mello said, standing from the couch, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Hi." Near greeted.

Matt simply watched, as they became nervous and unsure of what to do. He nudged the blonde forward and toward the white-haired boy.

"We should go." Mello said. "Okay. " They left the apartment after, saying goodbye to Matt.

The red-head sighed, "I swear those two are so oblivious sometimes." He went over to the couch and plopped himself down.

"Now, time to have a Mario marathon."

X~X~X~X

"So, what are we going to do?" Near asked, curling a lock of hair. "Well first, we're going to eat breakfast. Have you ate?" Near shook his head.

"How do pancakes sound?" Mello asked, opening the door of the diner for Near. "Sounds good." He said, stepping inside.

He led them toward a booth in the back. "Hey guys, You want the usual Mello?" "Yeah." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Near?" Near looked up from the menu. "I'll have the same as Mello, I guess." "Are you sure? It's pure chocolate." Mello said, grinning.

"On second thought, I'll just have Regualer pancakes, with eggs and a banana smoothie." "Okay." She laughed.

"So, Near. How are your parents?" Mello asked. "They're doing fine. I would ask about yours' but, I don't know if you know.."

"Oh, I didn't get adopted if that's what your asking." Near looked at him. "You didn't? Then, what did you do?"

"I left. Once I turned fifteen, I was gone." Mello stared back at him. "Where did you go?" "Nowhere of interest. Just here and there. Then, I moved here with the money I had saved. I saw Matt again, after a couple of years. I hoped, I'd see you again. Now, you're here."

"I'm here." Near repeated, smiling. "Here you are guys', let me know if you need anything else." Stacey said, setting their food in front of them.

"Thanks." She nodded and rolled away. Mello and Near began to eat. Near wanted to know what Mello had been doing all these years. But, right now, he'll wait.

After couple of hours of hanging at the diner. They left, Mello paying for the food. Which Near insisted of paying his share. The blonde shook his head and lead the boy out.

They walked down the sidewalk. Mello led them toward the park. They walked down the stoney pathway leading up to the Gazebo. Near climbed the steps and went to sit on the bench. Mello followed.

"You know, I could take you to a movie or something?" Mello said. "I would like to stay here, If that's okay."

"Whatever you want." Near looked back to the rose bushes to the side of him. "Mello, Why did you leave Wammy's?" Near asked, still gazing at the roses.

"Well, I left because I had no reason to be there anymore." "What do you mean?" Mello sat up and turned toward Near.

"The only reason I stayed was because of you. When you left I hoped that one day, you would come back. That's when you came to visit me. And then the year after that. Suddenly, it all stopped. I felt like you got tired of me." Near shook his head at this.

"Like, I wasn't part of your life anymore. Like, our childhood was nothing." "Mello, I went to visit you when I knew I was going to move to N.Y. I wanted to stay with you. I cherished every moment I spent with you. That's why it was hard for me to say goodbye. I didn't want to upset you."

"Near, all I wanted was for you to be happy. That's it. That meant the world to me, just to see you smile everyday. Even if you had to leave, I wanted you to be happy. To find a family."

Near sighed, and looked away. He remembered something from long ago. When he and Mello first held hands, Near knew it was the last time he'd be able to be just a simple touch away from the blonde. So, he wanted to make the best of it.

"Can I ask you something?" Near said. "What?" "May I hold Mello's hand?" Near asked, like long ago. The blonde grinned and asked, "Why?"

"I want to know how holding Mello's hand feels like." Mello offered his hand and Near took it. He interlaced their fingers and smiled.

Near's mind began to wander, remembering the first time he met the blonde.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"Children!" Roger said, trying to get the kids' attention. Everyone quieted down as they heard Roger. Someone was hiding behind him, trying to block the others' view of him. _

_"Good afternoon. Today, we have a new addition to our home." He began, "His name is Near. I want everyone to welcome him with open arms." The boy, Near, shied away from everyone's gaze, hiding himself more behind Roger._

_"Go on, Near." Roger said, pushing the boy forward. Near clutched his robot closer to his chest. "Hello." He told everyone. "Hi Near!" A girl said. Near nodded at her. Soon, everyone began to welcome him. Except one. _

_Mello leaned against the wall, a bar of chocolate in his hand. He watched as the small boy awkwardly greeted everyone. It's not that he disliked the boy at first glance. _

_No, he was just.. different. All white pajamas, Silver curls, pale almost translucent skin, and dark grey eyes. Mello noticed the boy walking over to him. He straightened up and stared at the boy. _

_Near simply walked past him and toward the common room. The blonde was irritated. How can someone just ignore him like that? Especially, someone like him? _

_Mello grit his teeth and followed the boy. Everyone else had gone outside. Near was seated on the floor in the middle of the room. He looked ..lost. Mello softened and remembered he was exactly like that when he first came to Wammy's._

_"Are you okay?" Mello asked. Near jumped slightly, and looked at the blonde. "Y-yes." Mello walked over to him and sat in front of him. _

_"Do you want some?" He asked, holding out his chocolate. "No, thank you." _

_They sat in silence. Near began to play with his robot, being at ease in the presence of the blonde. Mello laid on the floor and watched him play. _

_"What's your name?" Near asked, pausing to look at the boy. "Mello." _

_"Mello.." Near repeated. "Yeah.." _

_Over the next few days, Mello and Near became inseparable. The instructors were surprised at how Near quickly became Mello's friend. __Seeing as how the blonde was a troublemaker. _

_The next few years were the same, They would celebrate each others' birthdays and give one another a gift. Soon, it all ended. When the day Near, was being adopted. _

_*End flashback*_

* * *

><p>Near looked over at Mello, and asked "Do you remember the first day I met you?"<p>

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Yeah, It was funny because you were all awkward around everyone."

Near giggled. "Does Mello remember when we celebrated his birthday, the first time i was there?"

Mello recalled the event, "Oh yeah! We baked a chocolate cake. Then we started decorating it and we got caught by Roger."

"Yeah. We wouldn't if you could have just kept the clattering to a minimum." Near said. Mello nudged him, "It was a damn good cake too."

Near nodded. "What about when we all went to the beach for the summer?" The blonde asked.

"No, I hated that day." "What? Why?"

"It was hot that day, I kept getting sand in my swimming trunks and the water kept knocking me over. Plus, I got a huge sunburn." Mello laughed.

"I told you to put more Sun block on. We had ice cream afterwards, that was fun wasn't it?"

"Well, I guess." After awhile Mello said, "It was simpler back at Wammy's."

Near stared at him. "It was." Should he tell him now? Or wait? "Mello, I need to tell you something." Mello looked over at him. "What is it?"

Near sighed, "Mello, I-" Near was cut off by a phone. "I think that's mine." Mello said. He dropped Near's hand and answered.

"Hello?" Mello looked briefly at Near and his eyes widened. "Are you serious? What the hell? I told them No." Mello sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be there soon. Okay, bye." He closed his phone and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Near asked. "I'm sorry, Near. Something came up. Um, maybe we'll hang out later? or tomorrow?"

"Sure." Near said, skeptically. "Thanks. I'll see you later then." Mello walked down the steps and waved at him.

Near waved back. "I wonder what came up?" He said out loud.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll end it there. Well, thanks for reading, sorry for spelling mistakes and review :D! See you next chapter! _


	5. Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

_A/N: I don't know if I should be putting warnings for the language? O.o lol_

_**Warning: language. :0**  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Near's POV)<p>

I sat on the park bench awhile longer, trying to come up with anything that'll make Mello leave early. An appointment? Matt needed help with something?

"I'm sure it's nothing." I said, trying to convince myself. Sighing, I stood up and went home, ridding myself of these thoughts.

When I got home, my mom and dad were nowhere to be found. Maybe still in the mall shopping? I walked to my room and laid down on my bed.

"This isn't going to help.." I muttered aloud. Thinking about possible things of why Mello left is not going to ease my mind in the least.

"Maybe I could ask Matt?" Asking Matt seemed like a pretty good idea, but what if he didn't want to tell me? I guess I'll find out.

I dialed Matt's number and waited for him to pick up. After the third ring he did.

_"Hello?" _He said, I could faintly hear people shouting on the other end.

"Matt? It's Near." I said, fiddling with my sleeve.

_"Near? Oh, um what's up?" _He asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you know why Mello had to leave early? I mean, he didn't really explain anything. So, I'm just worried. Did something happen?"

_"Yes and Yes."_ I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" I said.

_"I mean, Yes I know why he left early, and Yes something happened."_

"Is he okay?"

_"He's fine, sort of.." _

I stared ahead blankly, "What do you mean?" I asked, wanting him to go on.

He sighed, _"Near, you should talk to Mello about it."_ Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from the other end.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I said, frantic.

_"Damn it, Mello! Watch out with my stuff!"_ Matt yelled. _"Near I gotta go, Just talk to him later, okay bye."_

"Bye." I said, to the dial tone. I closed my phone and threw it on my bed. They're hiding something.

And I want to find out what.

X~X~X~X

My parents came home later that evening. My mom was carrying a small bag, while my dad carried the rest of them.

"Near, how as your day?" My mom greeted me. "Hello, son."

"Hi.." I said, to them both. "My day was fine.." I replied. "Then, why does it look like your sulking?" She asked, sitting beside me on the couch. My dad left and set the bags down inside their room.

"I'm not sulking." I said, twirling a curl from my hair. "Then, why are you frowning?"

"What's in the bag?" I asked, changing the subject. My mom narrowed her eyes at me, knowing what I was trying to do.

I repressed a sigh that wanted to escape my lips, "It's nothing." I smiled at her.

"Fine. You'll tell me what's bothering you, when you want too." She said, handing me the bag.

I opened it and pulled out a toy robot. "Thank you." I said. "Your welcome, hun." She patted my head and left.

I began playing with my silver toy robot, feeling content that I had another robot to add to my collection. Maybe I could ask for a puzzle next time?

"So, Near what have you been up to today?" My dad asked, walking into the room papers in his hand.

"I just hung out with Mello." I replied, making the toy march. "Mello? Is he the one you visited years ago?" I nodded.

"What is he doing in New York?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I didn't really know why he came here of all places. But, at least he isn't miles away from me.

"Matt is here too." I said. "Matt Jeevas. Your elementary friend?" He said, looking up from his papers. "Yes."

"I see." We stayed silent after that. I didn't mind it, I knew my father had work to do. Even on a day off, he continues to work.

I stood and told them I was going to my room. Once inside, I set my robot down and went to my bed. Pulling a leg up, I began twirling my hair.

I was contemplating whether or not I should go talk to Mello. I glanced at my clock on the dresser. 5:30 pm, it read.

I nodded and got up taking my phone with me. "Mom, I'm going to go out for awhile."

"Where to?" She asked, from the couch. "Just for a walk." "Okay, don't get home late. Be careful." She said. "Yes. Bye dad." "bye."

I walked out of the apartment and the building and began making my way to Mello and Matt's.

I called Matt again to ask where Mello lived. He was reluctant to tell me at first, but he caved and told me he lived next door to him.

_"What are you gunna do?"_ He asked.

"Nothing."

_"Near, if you're thinking of going over there. I swear, you're going to regret it."_ He said.

"Why is that?" I asked, curious.

_"Please, just don't go. Come to my place instead it's less... Rowdy."_ Rowdy?

"I'll think about it."

_"Near, Do-"_ I hung up before he can try to convince me to stop. Why was I doing all this anyway? Simple, curiosity.

I wanted to know what they were hiding. I was curious to see who he was with. Not that it was any of my business. But, was I listening at the moment? No.

I reached their building and went straight to the elevator stopping on the second floor.

I walked down the familiar hallway, walking past Matt's door and stopping in front of Mello's.

I could faintly hear voices on the other side. I knocked on the door and the voices quickly faded.

My heart dropped as I saw who answered. "Yes?" She said. A girl with short brown locks stared at me, a small smirk on her face.

"Kayla, who's at the...door." He mumbled. "Um," The girl, Kayla, raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out."

"Leave him alone." Mello said, shoving her out of the way. "Ass." She mumbled, as she stumbled a bit.

I couldn't speak. "Near, What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just close the stupid door." She yelled.

"Kayla, can't you shut your trap for at least one second?" Closing the door behind him, stepping out into the hallway. Something crashed into the door.

I blinked, coming back to my senses. "Near, look she's-" "No." I said.

"What?" He said, confused. "I won't listen to anything Mello has to say." I began walking away, but he stopped me grabbing my wrist.

"Near, you don't understand." He pleaded with me. "I understand perfectly." I said, pulling my hand back. "Don't waste your breath trying to explain. We were never together in the first place. There's no need."

I could feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes. So, I ran. I could hear Mello yelling after me, trying to stop me. But, I ignored him and continued running until my feet led me anywhere but here.

I sat down on the cold bench trying to catch my breath. "How could I be so stupid?" I told myself. I wiped at my eyes.

"I shouldn't be saying anything. I practically hid that I had a girlfriend. So, why blame him?" I sighed, my tears all gone. "Pathetic." I mumbled miserably to myself.

"It's not your fault." I jumped, startled. "Jesus, Don't do that, Matt." I said, clutching my shirt. He chuckled. "Sorry."

He went to sit next to me. "So, you've heard.." "More like saw." I corrected him. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to trust me, but Mello said If I told he'll break all my games. Do you know how much money I spent on all of those just to go to waste?"

"It's okay." "Just so you know, I hate her too." He whispered. I smiled, "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"That depends." I looked at him. "On what?" "If it's working." I giggled, "Yes." Matt grinned, "Then yeah, I am cheering you up." He said, bumping my shoulder.

"Thank you, Matt." He shrugged. "I shouldn't have hoped for anything anyway." "Why do you say that?"

"I have a girlfriend Matt. It wouldn't have made a difference." I said. "Sure it would."

"How?" "Well, If _she_ wasn't here. You and Mello would be together, you know, AFTER you break up with Linda." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Who is she?" Matt hesitated, "You should ask Mello." He replied, exhaling some smoke. I waved my hand to get it out of my face. "Sorry.." Matt apologized.

"I'm asking you, Matt." He stood and paced. "Near, I don't know who she is." "Please, Matt." He shook his head "I can't."

I sighed. "Why not?" "It's not my place." He simply said.

"Fine. Anyway, I have to go." I said, standing. "I'll take you home." Matt said, taking a last drag and throwing it on the floor stomping it with his foot.

"It's okay." "It's late already. Your parents wouldn't want you to get home alone."

I shrugged and let him walk with me. We began to walk down the street. "Near, Why don't you want Mello to know you have a girlfriend?"

"I guess, because of his reaction." "What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, he'll blow it out of proportion. He'll think I was lying to him." I said. "Well, you kinda are."

"I know." "So, you're gunna tell him right?" "Why?" I said. "Because you should. It's better not to lie each other anymore than you guys already are."

"I don't think so.." "Oh, yes you are." I groaned, "Matt."

"You are telling him whether you like it or not." he said. Matt paused, debating if he should add more or not. "What?" I asked, signaling him to continue.

"Near, he's done things he's not proud of." "Like what?" He hesitated but went on, "Well, he slept around. I mean, even though it was only two people. He still regrets it."

"That's fine. He wanted to live his life." I said. "Just talk it out with him, okay?" I shrugged.

"Near. Please, do not be fucking stubborn about this. You know, you should talk and sort everything out. So, quit this shit and talk to him!"

My eyes widened. I've never heard Matt raise his voice to anyone. He blushed, "I'm sorry, Near. I didn't mean to snap."

I composed my self, "It's fine, Matt." He slumped, guiltily. I hugged him awkwardly. He relaxed into my arms and patted my head.

"You're a good friend Near." He commented hugging me back. "You are too, Mattie." I said, letting him go. "I will talk to Mello. Maybe." He snorted, "You ARE going to talk to him."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll see you later Matt." He laughed, "See you later, Snowflake." I shook my head at the nickname.

I went upstairs toward my parents' apartment. When I opened the door, I saw my mom and dad curled up on the couch together. I smiled at the rare sight. I know they love each other, even if they don't show it. Except for the occasional kiss on the cheek, one-armed hug, or a mixture of the two.

"Hey son" My dad greeted. "Hey." I told them both. "Where did you go?" My mom asked. I knew she was going to ask sooner or later. "I was just with Matt." I said.

"Alright. Are you going to bed?" I thought about it. "Hm, not right now."

She nodded, as I went over to sit on the couch. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had several missed calls from Mello and Linda. Also, several text messages from Mello. I had turned it off earlier, not wanting Matt to stop me. I read Mello's messages, all saying the same thing. To talk to him. Well, I did tell Matt that I was going to tell Mello the truth. I sent Mello a quick reply, 'Okay, we'll talk.'

Instantly, he replied; 'Meet me at the park tomorrow. Near, I'm sorry.' I didn't bother replying. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, and from the looks of it, I know I won't like it.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning~<em>

I opened my eyes slowly. My clock read, 3:00 p.m. I woke up later than usual. I felt so tired and needed sleep. But, I got up and began to dress. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice.

"You're up." My mom commented, walking toward me. "I was tired." "Yeah, I can see that. Anyway, Your father and I are going out. Do you want to come?" Should I go and just cancel plans with Mello? If I did, Matt would only bother me about it more.

"No, it's fine." She nodded, "Okay. You can ask Matt if you can stay with him. That way you won't be in the apartment alone." I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I can take care of myself." She shook her head.

"No, you are my baby until, I say you aren't. So, You are not staying here alone." I sighed, "Fine, I'll call Matt." She grinned, "Okay." And left the kitchen. I walked back to my room with the juice. I took a sip and set it down as I heard my phone buzz.

"Hello?" I answered. "Near? um, I'm hear at the park. I'm waiting for you." Mello said. "Alright, I'm on my way." I said, and closed the phone. I downed my juice and put on my shoes and left.

As I was walking, I called Matt. _"Hey, Snowflake."_ He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Matt, is it okay if I stay at your place? My parents are going out and they don't want me to be alone." I heard him chuckle.

_"Sure Near. You can stay."_ "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to talk to Mello."

_"You are?_ _Hm, okay. Tell me how it goes."_ He said. "Okay. bye." Once again, I closed my phone and put it away.

As I reached the familiar park, I went up the steps of the gazebo. I spotted Mello there, leaning against the railing, looking out into the open. He saw me and straightened up.

"I'm here. So, explain." I said, sitting on the bench, putting a leg up. "Near, please don't be mad." He said. "I'm not mad."

"You are mad. I can tell." He sat next to me. "Look Near, I didn't come here to pick a fight." "I didn't either.." I mumbled. "Near, Listen. I didn't want you to find out like this, okay? I didn't even know she was going to be here."

"So you were never going to tell me. Is that what you're trying to say?" I said. He shook his head. "It's not something I would tell. Especially since you just came back. All I wanted was to spend time with you. I didn't know she was going to come back."

"Your lying." I said calmly, tilting my head slightly. "You knew she would come back at some point or another." "Well, I guess so. But, not now." We fell silent, I didn't really care who that girl was. I simply wanted to know what relation she had with Mello. I guess, it's pretty much the same thing. I took out my phone as I felt it buzz.

"Hello?" I answered. _"Hey Near!"_ I heard her voice. I looked over at Mello and held up a finger, signaling that I had to take the call. He nodded in understanding.

"Linda? What's going on?" I whispered, walking several feet away from him. _"I'm just calling to see how you are."_ She said, excited. "Oh well, that's thoughtful of you. I'm quite fine. Listen, Linda, now is not a good time to talk." I said.

_"What? why?"_ "I'm sort of busy." _"I see, well I guess I'll just tell you then."_ She said. "Tell me what?" She took a big breath and said, _"I'm in New York!"_

"What?" I said, surprised. "Why is that?" _"I thought you'd be happy?"_ She said, I can imagine her frowning on the other end. "I am happy, it's just I don't understand why you would want to come here."

_"Don't be silly, Near! I came because I wanted to see you!"_ I smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I see, well where are you right now?" _"I'm at the airport, um Do you think you can come pick me up?"_ She asked.

"Of course. I'll be there soon." _"Okay! I'll see you later then! Bye!"_ "Goodbye, Linda." I closed my phone and sighed. What am I going to do Now?

"Is everything okay?" I jumped. "Oh, everything is fine. Mello, I have to go, something came up." I said.

"Near, please forgive me." There is nothing to forgive, I thought. Knowing Mello, he'll probably take it the wrong way. "Like I said, Mello, We were never together. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want. There isn't a need to involve me in it. Or you on mine." I added the last part, hastily.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go." I said, beginning to walk away. I left him behind, not knowing if this was the last time I'll ever see him. But, I couldn't think on that right now. I hurriedly called Matt.

_"Hello?"_ He answered. "Matt. I have a problem."

_"What's up?"_ I walked down the street hurriedly to get home. "She's here. In New York." I said.

_"Who's she?"_ "Linda. She's here." I repeated. _"Oh fuck! this is bad, Near."_ He said.

"I know." I reached my building but instead of walking inside, I went toward the parking garage. _"Did you at least tell Mello who she was?"_ He asked. I knew he was going to ask. I just hoped I would've avoided it a little longer.

"No, I didn't." I heard him sigh, frustrated. _"Near, this was your chance. What the hell is he going to say when he sees you two together?"_ "I don't know, Matt." I got in the car and drove to the airport.

_"Alright well, just let it play out. Did he say who Kayla was?"_ He asked. "No. Are you going to tell me?" I asked. _"Look, focus on Linda right now. I'm sure you'll find out who Kayla is."_

"Fine. Bye Matt." _"Bye."_ He said. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I arrived at the airport. I found Linda in the front, waiting for me.

"Near!" She yelled, running to me as she spotted me. She hugged me tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much." She said. "Me too." I said, hugging her back. I didn't know if it was a lie or not. But, I knew that Linda deserved better as I looked into her soft brown eyes. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with her?

"We should go." I said. I grabbed her bags and put them in the backseat, as she sat in the passenger seat.

"How did you get here?" I asked her, starting the car and driving off. "I asked my mom if she would let me come and see you. So, she gave me the money and here I am." She said. I nodded.

"Are you staying with your parents?" "I am. That is, until my mom finally realizes I am old enough to live alone." She giggled.

We arrived at the building. I took her things and led her upstairs. "Are you tired?" I asked her. "A little bit." She said. I opened the door and let her in first.

"Okay, my room is down this hall. You should rest." She nodded and kissed my cheek, and went to my room. I put her things down next to the couch. I sighed and plopped myself on it.

As I was beginning to drift off to sleep, a knock interrupted my slumber. Slowly, I got up and opened the door.

"Yes?" I said. "Hi." My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing him out into the hallway while I closed the door behind me. "I needed to talk to you. I asked Matt where you lived. He didn't want to tell me. But, I told him I'll break his game system so, he finally told me."

"Couldn't we have spoken over the phone?" I said. He shook his head. "Alright. Well, didn't we say everything we needed to say at the park?" I knew I didn't but, I didn't want to tell him yet.

"Near, I don't want to be on bad terms with you okay?" He said. "I understand. Is that all?" He blinked. "No, look i'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to be involved with her anyway. She's not important to me."

He grabbed my shoulders, "You're important to me." Don't say that, I thought. No, not now.

I took a deep breath and said, "Mello, I have a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>(Mello POV)<p>

"Mello, I have a girlfriend." What? Did I hear him right? I released my grip on him. He let out a breath he was holding and looked at me.

"I wanted to tell you. But, I didn't know how." He said. "So, instead you made me feel like shit. Knowing it'll make you feel better?" I said.

"What? No! Mello, I would never do that." He said. "Then, Why not fuckin' mention this earlier?" He blinked. "It wouldn't have made a difference!" He yelled.

"How the hell not?" I spat. "If you could at least take two minutes of you damn life and explain to me what the hell she is to you, then I would've told you what the deal is with Kayla!"

"Mello!" "Um, is something going on?" Someone interrupted from his apartment. I crossed my arms and glared at her. So, that must be her. She wasn't exactly ugly, like I thought she would be. But, I didn't like her all the same.

"Linda, This is Mello." Oh, so the girls' name is Linda. I ignored her attempt at greeting me. "I'll just, uh I'll let you handle it Near." She said. "Okay." She glanced at me and closed the door. His gaze turned back to me.

"So you've been hiding her?" I ask. "No, she just arrived today. Mello is one to talk. He hid Kayla from me as well." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to admit that he's right. Like, always.

"Whatever. I guess, I'll leave you two.." I said. "Mello, I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, you seem happy with her." I lied.

"Yes. I am." "See, there's nothing to be sorry about. Like you said, we were never together." I could see hurt flash through his eyes. As soon as it came, it was gone. "Correct."

"Well, Goodbye Near." I said, beginning to leave. He caught my jacket, "Mello. Don't say goodbye." He said. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. Hesitantly, he did the same.

"Near.. just be happy okay? It's for the best." I pulled back. "Goodbye." I walked away. I was already gone when he began to cry even more. I didn't want to see his face and talk myself out of this. I shoved my hands into my jacket.

I began walking back to my apartment. I didn't want to deal with her just yet. So, I stopped by Matt's place first.

"Who's bugging me right now?" I heard him mumble. He saw me and grinned, "Oh, it's just you. Why are you bothering me!" He said. I didn't laugh as I normally would. Matt noticed.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked. What was I suppose to say? I'm fine? When everything wasn't. "Did you talk with Near?" "Yeah.." I said, walking over to his couch. I sat down.

"He has a girlfriend." I said. "Ah, so he finally told you." I glared at him, "So you knew?" He cringed back a little. "Yeah.."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" "He said not to!" He yelled back at me. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am! but, I'm his friend too!" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This is all messed up. "Anyway, tell her to stop trashing the room! God knows, you've already had complaints. You don't need to be kicked out too." He told me.

"I don't care!" "Did you even tell Near who she was?" Matt asked. "No, I didn't."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" He said, disbelieving. "Yeah." Matt sighed, frustrated. "That's not right."

"I know that. I can't think of anything else to do." "Mello, tell him how you feel!" I shook my head, "It'll complicate things." "So, what?"

I headed for the door. Not wanting to talk about this. "Look Matt, I'm leaving in a couple of hours. Are you going or staying?" I asked him.

He looked at me. His face serious, "As much as I love you bro, I don't think you're making the right choice." I nodded in understanding.

"I guess, I'll miss you too." With that I walked out. I entered my own room and found the place trashed. The couch was overturned. The lamps were broken, glass lay everywhere all scattered on the floor. The kitchen was also a mess.

"You finally decided to come back." She said, walking out of my room with her arms crossed. "I don't have time for your stupid tantrums." She glared and crossed the room towards me.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked. "Someplace far away from you, that's for sure." I said, walking toward my room and slamming the door in her face, as she followed.

"I Hate You!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. I searched around my room for the box and I put it in my pocket. Grabbing my backpack, with a few belongings in there, it's not like I needed anything else.

"Who was the kid that came here?" She asked, as I walked out of the room. "That doesn't concern you." I said, calmly. "Of course it does!" I rubbed my temples, feeling a major headache coming on.

"Can't you just fucking disappear and leave me the hell alone?" "As much as that sounds appealing, you know I can't." She said, crossing her arms. "You better clean this shit up or else I'm not going anywhere with you!" She scoffed but did as I said. My phone began to ring in my pocket. What now? I thought.

"What?" I snapped. "Hello Mello, am I interrupting something?" He said.

"No, what do you want? If you're going to ask if we're ready the answer is yes. Now, can we get this over with?" I said. He merely laughed, "Oh, how my daughter fell in love with that buffoon, I would never know. But you, you are the right choice for her."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He laughed again. "I will have Brian pick you up." He said, and clicked.

"Was that my dad?" She asked, looking at me from the kitchen. "Yeah. Hurry up, so we could leave."

I opened a chocolate bar I had lying around and bit into it. Yeah, this is going to be hell.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay a longer chapter! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! :D See you next chapter XD. Sorry for spelling mistakes.. _


End file.
